Like the love from the books
by HeliaTheUnicorn
Summary: After Helia meets a strange girl at the woods, Blooms' memory stone is gone and their old enemies start showing up. While the Winx are trying to beat all of them, the girl is trying to admit her feelings to someone, and as if all that wasn't enough, Riven decides to try and get back in Musas' life, after all those months. Will the Winx win in their battles? And who is that girl?
1. Chapter 1

Helia P.O.V.

I was walking though the forest that surrounded Alfea. I wanted to go visit my favorite fairy, since I had no plans for that day. As I was walking, my phone rang.

My love was calling me.

"Flora? What is it?" I asked and I heard a sigh.

"I know we were supposed to meet up today, but Bloom needs to go to visit her parents on Earth, I'm still not sure why. She asked me to come with her. Would it be alright we saw each other tomorrow?" she asked with her sweet, gentle voice.

"Of course. See you tomorrow." I said and hung up. The forest I was in was beautiful. I was surrounded with trees and flowers, and there was a river close to me. _Might as well stay here for some time,_ I though as I sat down on the ground, with my back to the tree. I took out my drawing book and a few pens, and then my phone rang again. The number was hidden.

"Um, yes?" I asked confused.

"Listen, Helia, I don't have much time." a familiar voice whispered.

"Who is this?"

"It's Riven, you idiot!" I froze. I couldn't believe it. None of us heard from him in months, when he decided to break up with Musa and move away to work on his training.

"W... H... What happened to you? Why are you calling now? Why me?" I had too many question, and he just sighed.

"I was training. I really wanted to call, but I just couldn't find the time. Until now. Listen. I just needed to talk to someone... about Musa. And I though it would be best to talk to you."

"I understand. I'm here for you." I said as I hear something moving in the bushes. But I just ignored it.

"Well, I had a lot of time think here."

"And where are you exactly?"

"I... cant really say. It's against the rules. But let's just call it a 'special school'. Listen. So I was thinking, and I understood something. I know we, talking about Musa and me here, had some problems. But... I love her. And I need her... do you think I still have a chance?"

"Look. I'm going to be honest with you. Musa... does seem like she moved on. But I think it's only because she think you did. So, here is my advise. Take your time to get ready. But not too much time. Think of the things Musa likes. What comes to mind?"

"Music, coffee and fighting with me." I rolled my eyes.

"Then meet her at a concert. Just tell me where you want me to take her. I wont tell her you will be there. Surprise her and the most important thing of all: show her you love her." I said an he stayed quiet.

"Um,Riven?"

"Oh, sorry, I was nodding. I forgot how to use a phone in here. Anyways, thank you dude. I owe you."

"No problem. Call me if you need anything else." I said and hung up. Then I heard something in the bushes again. I placed my drawing book on the ground and stood up. I got closer to the bushes, and then moved them to see what was behind them.

"Please don't be scared!" a girl yelled. She had white, long hair, she was dressed in black, her shin was as pale as it could be and her eyes were different colors. On was brown and the other one was blue.

"Why would I be scared of you?" I asked and she looked at me surprised.

"Oh, yeah, it's still day, duh." she said after a few seconds of silence. Then she stood up.

"I'm Angela." she said, holding her hand in the air.

"I'm Helia." I said and we shook hands.

"Now, may I ask you, why were you hiding in the bushes?" I asked and she turned her back at me, as if she was looking for someone.

"Um, I'm actually looking for my friend, and um... I.. um..." she started talking as she turned back at me. I raised my eyebrow.

"Okay, okay... I was looking for someone to help me, and when I heard you talking to your friend or whoever that was, I though I.. might... ask you for advice? You seem like you know a lot about love and that.. things." she said and smiled awkwardly.

"Sure." I said as I got back to the place I was sitting in before, an she sat infront of me.

"I'm listening." I said and she sighed.

"So, um... I like this guy. Like, really like this guy... but I kinda maybe didn't even met him yet, and I was hopping you could just... tell me what to do." I nodded.

"Well, If you didn't meet him, how do you know he is the one? How do you know he is a good person?"

"I don't actually. All I hear is people talking bad about him, but, um... I just kinda fell like.. I don't know..."

"Like your heart stops every time you see him and like there is no greater happiness then just thinking about him?" she stayed silent.

"How did you know?"

"That's how I felt when I first met the love of my life." she started smiling.

"That is beautiful."

"Well anyways, here is my advise. Do you know where he liked to go in his free time?"

"Um... Actually he kinda doesn't really... go anywhere." I was confused at this point.

"Well, where did you see him? Maybe you could go there."

"Oh believe me, I really cant." ...

"... Okay now I'm lost." I said and she giggled, then she looked at the sky and her smile turned into a frown.

"Look, I really need to go." she said as she started shaking.

"Why? What happened?" I asked and she stood up.

"Listen, I really cant stay during the night, an the sky is pretty dark already. I um.. I have strict parents. Anyways, I would really like to talk to you. Are you free tomorrow?"

"Um, I guess..."

"Alright! See you tomorrow! Get here as early as you can! Same place! Bye!" she said and ran off. She was really weird... But she seemed nice.


	2. Chapter 2

It was early. About six in the morning. I was in the forest, waiting for Angela. As I got bored, I started drawing. I heard footsteps so I looked up and I saw her walk right in front of me.

"Um, down here." I said and she jumped, as if I scared her.

"I didn't think you would be here so early." she said and sat down in front of me.

"Well, here I am. So we can continue the talk we had yesterday." she nodded.

"Well um, I'm going to explain everything about the guy I mentioned. Since I feel like you were confused a bit."

"I sure was." she giggled.

"So um, It's a little complicated. When we were little, my sister used to tell me these amazing legends. She said all of them were from one book and all of them could come to life."

"I know about the book. Legendarium is the name of it." I said and she looked at me surprised.

"How did you know?"

"My love, along with her friend, defeated the witches who had it. They used it to make the creatures and monsters from it come to life."

"Well, then, the next thing I'll tell you will be... Well. Anyway. One day, she told me a special story. The one I liked the most. It was called 'The children of the night."

"The one about vampires?" I asked and she nodded.

"Me and my sister, um... We come from a family where the vampires were hated. But I loved the legend she told me. And one day, I saw a picture of them. Of the children of the night. I, um... One of them is the guy I was talking about." I raised my eyebrow and she looked at the ground, as like she was ashamed.

"How could you fall in love with a legend?" I asked and she sighed.

"I don't know! He is beautiful... and I just felt like he is the one when I saw him. I know it's silly but I really felt that way." I nodded. I knew how crazy it sounded but if anyone understood love, it was me, and I couldn't judge her.

"Well, I really don't know how to help you."

"I know... I was just looking for a way to bring him to life, to get him here, but... I know that is not possible." she sighed.

"I know I shouldn't be saying this, but I think I know someone who can maybe help you. Just maybe." I said and she widened her eyes, then hugged me real tight.

"Oh my god thank you so much! Even if it doesn't work, thank you for listening and trying to help me." she said as she let go of me, and I nodded.

"Now, who is that someone who can help me?" she asked and my phone rang. It was Flora.

"Speaking of the angel..." I said as I answered.

"Yes my darling?"

"Helia, are we going to see each other today? I miss you."

"Of course. I'm actually close to Alfea right now. Meet you at the entrance?"

"Sure. Bye for now!" she said giggling and hung up.

"Alfea? As in school of fairys?" she asked and I nodded.

" Oh my god, this is not going to go so well." she added as she looked at her hands.

"Why?" I asked and she looked up at me.

"I don't really get along with them so well."

"Are you a witch?" I asked and she laughed.

"No, I'm not. But I see why would you think I was."

"Then what are you?"

"... Um... never mind. We'll talk about this some other time." I was so confused.

"Alright then. Well, even if you don't like them, they are the only ones who can help. And we need to go now." I said as I stood up and gave her a hand to help her.

"You're right. Thank you once again." she said and stood up, then we walked over to Alfea... As soon as we entered, I saw Flora.

"My flower!" I yelled an she looked up. She closed the book she was reading and ran to me to hug me.

"It's so nice to see you!" she said and I kissed her on the cheek.

"It's always nice to see you." I said and she blushed. I loved the fact that after all those years, she would still blush after I would say something like that to her.

"I didn't expect you here so early." she said as she let go of the hug.

"I was in a forest, talking to a friend." I said and moved a little to the side so she could see Angela.

"Um, hi." Angela said and waved. A few fairys were looking at her.

"Hello. I'm Flora." my love said and they shook hands.

"Angela. So, um... cool school." Angela said and smiled awkwardly.

"What is she doing here?" "Who is she?" "Is she a witch?" "Well she isn't a fairy for sure so what is she doing in Alfea?" "She should go." girls were whispering around us.

"Girls, calm down. Even if she was a witch, it doesn't mean you should hate her. Now go to your classes." Flora said and the girls nodded, then left.

"Wow, are you a teacher or something?" Angela asked her. Flora giggled.

"No, but these girls are in their first year. I'm in college now. Plus, they kind of look up to us Winx."

"Did you just say you're from Winx?" Angela asked an took a step back. Why was she so against fairys? And now Winx?


	3. Chapter 3

Angela P.O.V.

"You want us to do what?!" the blonde one yelled at me. We were all sitting in one of their rooms, including Helia.

"Huh. Listen blondie..." I spoke up but she stopped me.

"My name is Stella. Stella, princess of Solaria." I rolled my eyes as she was expecting me to bow or something. I really hated fairys, and the blonde one... Stella, was just making me hate them even more. She was so full of herself.

"Stella, calm down. She didn't do anything wrong." Helias girlfriend said. She seemed alright comparing to the others, but she was still a fairy.

"She just told us the craziest story I've heard in weeks. And that says something." the one with dark skin said. I looked at her and she gave a me a look that was a mix of angry and confused.

"Look, It's nice to meet you Angela, but the thing you asked us to do is illogical. And plus, there is no way to open the Legendarium ever again." the one with pink hair said. She was holding a weird electronic thingy and looking at it.

"Well..." the one with long red hair whispered in her chin. Everyone looked at her and she cleared her throat.

"I do have one idea." she said again, this time a little louder.

"We can use our Memory stones to go back in time before we locked the Legendarium." everyone gasped. I was the only one looking around, not knowing what was happening.

"Are you crazy? Just because of her little crush, you want to put the whole Magix in danger?! Who knows what could get out of that book!" the one with hair similar to Helias yelled. She had two pigtails.

"Bloom, no way we are doing that." the spoiled blondie said and the red head nodded.

"I know, I just said there is a way." the red head added and sighed.

"Can I at least know what is a memory stone?" I asked and they all turned their heads to me.

"It is something that helps us go back in time. That's all you need to know." the one with long, dark curly hair said. She kinda looked fed up with me.

"For sure is." I said and stood up.

"Wait, where are you going?" Helia asked me as I was moving to the doors.

"Told you I'm not a fan of fairys. Sorry girls." I said and as I was walking out of the room, I saw a blue crystal on the table. It shined so bright, I was sure that was the one they were talking about. Before I closed the doors behind me, I knocked some stuff of the table that was next to me.

"Oh, I'm so so sorry!" I said as I started picking things off from the floor. I took the crystal and placed it in my pocket.

"It's okay, I can fix this." the flower chick said.

"And what is this?" I asked as I looked at a book. It looked so magical.

"It's a replica of the Legendarium." the one with pink hair said.

"Would you mind if I borrowed it?" I asked and she raised her eyebrow.

"You can keep it. I'll just make a new one." I nodded, forced a smile and got out of there. As soon as I was out of their school, I went to the forest. I didn't know how to make the stupid stone work.

"Oh, common! Please!" I whispered to it as I saw Helia getting closer to me. All of a sudden, I did something and I made it work. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them, I saw the red head holding a book and a key.

"It's time to close the Legendarium forever." she said as she slowly placed the key in the book, but she couldn't turn it.

"Maybe the problem is not in the key, maybe it's in the person turning the key." A girl with messy, green hair said and took the book and the key from 'The Red'.

"Think Angela, think!" I said to myself and I remember what my dad told me when I was little.

"just focus on the subjects you want to exchange places. If you focus enough, you will do it." I whispered as I heard his voice in my head. And I did what I had to do. The copy of the book I had in my hands was exchanged with the real book.

"Done!" the green haired girl said when she turned the key and everyone cheered.

"Time to go." I said and the stone worked again. I was back at the forest, and Helia was at the same spot he was in before I made the stone work.

"Angela!" he yelled as he ran to me.

"Are you alright?" he asked and stopped running when he got close to me.

"Yes. Thank you dude. You are a nice guy. But I really need to go now." I said and ran away. I looked back, he was standing there, confused.

"Time to come to life, Tyler."

Flora P.O.V.

"She seems odd." Musa said right after Angela left our room. Helia was lookin at the floor the full time.

"Odd? Just odd?! She seems like a evil little witch!" Stella screamed.

"That's not true at all." Helia spoke up.

"Are you really on her side?!" Stella continued.

"I'm just saying she is not a witch, and she does not seem evil. She just fell in love." he said and stood up.

"Helia, where are you going?" I asked him and he turned to me.

"After her. She just asked you girls for a favor, and you acted so mean to her."

"Helia, wait, let me go with you!" I yelled and stood up.

"No my flower, I think that's a bad idea. I'll be back soon, I promise." he said and grabbed my hand, then kissed it.

"Alright..." I said and sat back down as he left the room.

"Flora, I don't care what is that girl saying, but she is trying to steal your man and If you don't do anything, she will..." Stella started talking about her theories, but I was not in a mood.

"Please Stella," I stopped her, "just let them be friends. If I'm not jealous, why would you be?"

"I'm just saying." she added and flipped her hair back... wait... Should I be jealous? My thoughs were interrupted when our Memory stones appeared.

"Girls, this means one of the stones in being used right now!" Layla yelled.

"But how? We are all here." Musa said and we looked at each other confused. Bloom gasped.

"Girls... my stone is not here."


	4. Quick update

So, just a little update,

I know I normally update stories every day, but school started again now and I need to do this project about Salvador Dali, and I'm sorry but I'll update as soon as I can!


	5. Chapter 5

**Guess I updated sooner than I though I would :')**

* * *

Flora P.O.V.

"No, I'm sure it was with me!" Bloom yelled. We were looking for her Memory stone. Stella though Angela took it, so we followed her into the woods.

"I'm telling you, Angela took it! That little witch is evil I tell you!" Stella yelled and I sighed.

"she is not a witch." I said and Stella rolled her eyes.

"Witch or not, she messed with the Winx and nobody does that without paying for it."

"That's right." Musa said and we continued looking for her.

"Girls, wait." I said when I saw Helia close to us.

"Helia!" I yelled and ran to him, and the girls followed me.

"My Flower!" he said when we got close to him.

"Did you see Angela?" I asked and he nodded.

"She didn't feel like talking, so she just ran off."

"Where is she?!" Stella yelled forming a fist.

"Um, as I said, she ran off, so I don't know... why?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"It looks like your little friend took Blooms memory stone." Layla said crossing her arms.

"We are not sure, but..." I tried talking but Stella interrupted me.

"Oh damn right we are sure!"

"I don't think she would do that, but she want that way." he said and pointed to our left.

"Then let's go!" Tecna said and we all nodded.

"I'm going with you." Helia said and we got going.

Angela P.O.V.

"No, um, I think this is not working. I asked for only ONE of you to come to life?" I said as I looked at 6 vampires in front of me.

"Well, you called all of us, so thank you." Tyler said an grinned to me. I started blushing. ME! For the first time ever!

"Yeah, we have some unfinished work to do, including some very special fairies." Cloudia said. She had torqiuse hair in locks and she was quite pale... well. all of them were...

"Talking about Winx?" I asked and they grinned.

"You know them?" Jack asked. He was bald and he was wearing a hat.

"Well, yes. Kinda."

"Could you lead us to them?" Andrea asked. She had messy pig tails. Black hair.

"Um, I'm sorry, I already caused them a lot of trouble, and I have no reason for it."

"Well, we understand." Logan said. He had blonde hair that was to his shoulders.

"Thank you anyway, I guess." Helena said looking a little pissed off, twirling a piece of her short dark hair... Well exuse me missy, I just got you to life and you are sassy to me for not leading you to Winx?!

"Before we go, can we at least know the name of the person who helped us?" Tyler asked me. I had to take a couple of seconds to answer because I couldn't stop looking st his blue hair.. with an undercut... an an emo bang...

"Oh, the name. Right. Angela." he smirked and took my hand, then kissed it.

"Nice to meet you, Angela." he said and they all disappeared. Damn. I made a huge mist...

"ANGELA!" I heard behind me.

"Oh no, not again..." I said as I turned around, and yep, the she was. All of them actually.

"Blondie, we meet again." I sighed.

"I SAID I'M STELLA!" she yelled and got closer to me.

"Now tell me, where is the stone?!" she said with her face inches away from mine. She was so angry... Damn.

"Stella, stop. You don't know for sure if she took it." Helia said and I sighed.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I did." Helia and the flower chick looked shocked, while the others just looked angrier.

"Give it back! Now!" blondie yelled.

"Sure. But I kinda need to let you know... I already used it." I said while handing her the stone.

"Tell us what happened." the red said with a calm voice, comparing to blondie.

"Well... Alright, I..." I looked at the sky and stopped. Damn it Angela! It was already dark!

"I really need to go!" I said and started running but blondie grabbed my hand.

"You are not going anywhere!"

"BELIEVE ME, YOU DON'T WANT TO STOP ME!" I yelled as loud as I could. She looked shocked and let me go. I ran as fast as I could... Fast enough, I hopped.

Flora P.O.V.

She just ran away. We all stood there in shock.

"What are we waiting for? Lets follow her!" Bloom said and Stella nodded.

"I don't think we should." Helia said, still looking at the place Angela was just a few seconds ago.

"Why?" I asked him and he moved his eyes on me.

"She already ran away from me once when it was getting dark. I don't know her reason, but It must be good."

"But she called the children of the night, what if someone is in danger?" I asked and he nodded.

"Then we should not follow her. We should go look for them."

"He's right." Tecna said and nodded.

"Then lets go." I said and we got going.


	6. Chapter 6

Tyler P.O.V.

"It feels so good to be back to life." Helena said while grinning.

"You idiot. We are dead." Jack said and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I'm just glad that stupid girl decided to take us out of that book." she added and we continued walking around the woods.

"I wonder why she did it..." Andrea said.

"Well, she mentioned wanting to bring just one of us back. So maybe she wanted some help with something?" Helena continued.

"Well, what is the difference between having one vampire and six of them if she wanted help? If anything, it would be more logical to want all of us." Logan sighed as he didn't know why she called us back.

"Enough." I said and they all looked at me.

"We are looking for the Winx. Not for the answer why are we back. Just be glad we are." they all nodded.

"We are getting our revenge." Cloudia said forming a fist.

"I can sense our little friends. They are close." Jack said and grinned.

"Then what are we waiting for?" I asked and smirked.

Flora P.O.V.

We were trying to find the vampires. I couldn't help but to feel scared. The last time we saw the Children of the night, they almost won! And now, I felt like we were walking right in a trap. I was walking behind everyone else. At one point, Helia looked back at me and got next to me.

"What's wrong, my darling?" he asked me, taking my hand in his. He always knew how I felt.

"On, um, nothing really..." I lied and forced a smile. I didn't want him to know I was scared. I wanted him to see me as a strong and brave fairy, as he always did. But I wasn't sure was I really like that...

"Don't lie to me." he said and looked at me worriedly. I sighed.

"I'm... I'm scared." I said and he smiled.

"No need to be. You are much stronger than them."

"I'm not sure..."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, you have me here to protect you." I smiled and so did he.

"Well well well, who do we have here?" I heard and looked up... There they were.

"The annoying vampires." Layla said forming a fist.

"Well, nice seeing you again my dear." Tyler said and grinned.

"What are you trying to do? We already had a battle, and we won!" Bloom said.

"Oh, we are not here to fight. Not right now, at least." Jack said and got closer to me.

"Nice to see you again, my nature fairy." he said and Helia stood in front of me, so Jack couldn't get any closer.

"Back off." he said and Jack smirked.

"I guess I'll have to catch up with one of the other fairies..." he said as he slowly walked around us.

"You." he said and all six of them attacked Stella! Before we could do anything, they were gone, and so was Stella!

"What do we do now?!" Musa yelled.

"We go find her and get her back!" Tecna said and we all agreed.

"But girls, it's the middle of the night. I feel so... tired." Bloom said and yawned.

"We are going to be looking for her as long as we can. When we get too tired, we are going to be camping here. Alright?" Layla asked and we all agreed.

"I just hope they don't hurt her..." I said and Bloom looked at me.

"Flora, they took her because she is the only one with the powers that could beat them. They will not hurt her."

"She is right. I'm guessing they are just going to keep her away from us, she doesn't hurt THEM." Tecna said and I nodded.

"Hope you're right..."

Tyler P.O.V.

We were all in out hideout. The fairy we took was talking and screaming for hours, but later on, she gave up and fell asleep.

"This one is annoying." Cloudia said as she took a sip of blood from her glass.

"Well, now when we have her, the Winx are useless. We can take them down easily." Helena said as I focused my eyes on my glass.

"So why didn't we take them down now?!" Logan asked loudly.

"I don't know, ask Tyler over there. It was his plan to just leave them." she added and they all looked at me.

"We didn't attack them now because, as much as you hate to admit it, they are still more powerful then we are." I said. They were all so clueless.

"So, if that's true, what do we do now?" Andrea asked and I smirked.

"We get some help."


	7. Chapter 7

Tyler P.O.V.

"Are you sure this was a good idea?" Jack asked me when we were alone in the room with the fairy we took. She was sleeping.

"Taking the sun fairy? Ofcouse." I said and he sighed.

"Not that. I'm talking about calling for help."

"Afraid they are more powerful then you?" I teased him while grinning.

"Maybe, but more afraid of them deciding to turn against us." I moved my eyes on the sleeping fairy.

"If that does happen, we will team up with the fairies." I said and he gasped.

"Are you crazy?"

"Yes."

"Oh stop it! Plus who says the will be willing to work with us?!"

"You are forgetting we are holding their little friend." I said and we both grinned.

Andrea P.O.V.

"You should cut your hair short, you know." Helena continued talking while I was drinking blood.

"Oh stop it." I sighed annoyed.

"No, really! With those pig tails you look like that music fairy!"

"I said stop it."

"Oh, whatever... I'm just trying to help."

"As I said, s..."

"ENOUGH YOU TWO!" Cloudia screamed at us. It came out of nowhere so I spilled a little of my blood.

"What the hell?!" I asked her and she rolled her eyes.

"You two are the most annoying vampires I have met my whole death! Just stop it already!"

"Ladies, please." Logan calmly stopped all of us. We all looked at him.

"We are waiting for 'them' to return. So if you could just calm a little, it would be fantastic."

Flora P.O.V.

We were too tired so we decided to stop and rest. All of us, not counting me and Layla, were sleeping. Helia was right next to me, holding my hand in his sleep.

"Sh, Flora." Layla called out for me quietly.

"Yeah?" I asked and she sighed.

"Are you alright? You seem... I don't know. Not like you."

"Well they just took Stella. How am I supposed to be alright?" I asked but... it was partly a lie. Yes, I was dead worried for Stella, but...

"It's not only that, isn't it?" she asked and I kept quiet, then nodded.

"I can sense something is wrong." Layla widened her eyes.

"what do you mean?"

"I'm not sure, but... I just feel bad energy all around us. And, a little earlier, remember when I got too tired and leaned on the tree?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, the tree spoke to me. It said that 3 bad men are walking trough these woods."

"Well, I'm guessing it was talking about the vampires. But why not mention the 3 bad woman?"

"No, Layla, you don't understand. Vampires have no life in them. Trees cannot sense them."

"... So what you are saying is 3 MORE enemies for us?"

"I'm afraid so..." I said and sighed. Soon enough, Layla fell asleep, but I stayed awake. I was too afraid something would happen to my friends. To Helia... All of a sudden, I heard quiet evil laughter close to me. I got my hand out of Helias' grip and stood up.

"Nice to see you again, flower." I heard and then... 'he' walked up to me...

"A... Anagan?!" I asked in disbelief.

"Missed me?" he asked while lifting my chin up. I moved his hand off of me.

"How did you..."

"Escape?" he finished my sentence and I nodded.

"I got a little help from some new... friends. And now I'm going to return the favor." as soon as he said it I started screaming as loud as I could. I wanted to wake everyone up.

"What the..." Bloom said while rubbing her eyes.

"Too late, dear." he said and placed his hand on my chest. I... I couldn't move! I watched it terror as I felt my power getting weaker and weaker, and after a few seconds, it was gone. Anagan grinned and ran away. I had no energy, I just collapsed, right next to Helia. He finally woke up.

"Flora?!" he asked after a few seconds of him trying to figure out what happened.

"Are you alright?!" he asked but I couldn't speak. I was too weak... I closed my eyes.

"Wake up! Everyone! Something happened to Flora!" I heard him yell and I just fell asleep...

Tyler P.O.V.

"I see you returned." I said when the wizards got in our hideout.

"We sure did." Anagan said and grinned.

"Did you do what you were supposed to?" I asked him and he nodded.

"The nature fairy is helpless now."

"I told you to go after Bloom!" I yelled at him but he just laughed. All of them just laughed.

"We appreciate you going back in time using the sun fairies Memory stone and saving us, but do not expect us to follow your orders. From now on, we aren't anything more then enemies to you." Ogron said and snapped his fingers. They all disappeared.

"What happened?" Jack asked entering the room.

"The Wizards are against us now." I said, calming my voice.

"What?! How?!" he yelled shocked.

"They attacked the nature fairy instead of the dragon fire keeper."

"W... How dare they?! We let them have our powers, and save them, and they do this?!"

"No time for feeling betrayed, Jack. Time for planing revenge. Now for the fairies, and, for the wizards."


	8. Chapter 8

Helia P.O.V.

Me and the girls were in Mrs. Faragondas' office. Flora was with the nurse, but the nurse said that she was alright, just exhausted.

"So the vampires are back?" Faragonda asked and we all nodded.

"As we said, a witch came to us an..."

"She is not a witch!" I yelled at Musa. It was the who knows what time that the girls called her that. And I was not on Angelas side, but it was just annoying and misleading.

"Alright, whatever, a weird girl came to us and asked for help. She tricked us."

"I understand all that. But what I don't understand is what happened to Flora?" Faragonda asked and we kept quiet.

"We don't know. All of us were resting and sleeping." Bloom said and Faragonda sighed.

"Well, until we know what happened to her..." she started talking but Flora busted in the room.

"The Wizards!" she yelled and I ran to her.

"Flora, are you alright?" I asked her and she nodded. She looked angry.

"What wizards, Flora?" Layla asked her and she sighed.

"The wizards of the black circle." she said and... nobody could believe it.

"What? After all this time, they returned?" Tecna asked and Flora sat down on a chair. She told us exactly what happened. Faragonda was listening carefully, and when Flora finished her story, miss Faragonda nodded.

"Try to turn me into a plant." she said and we all just looked at her.

"Exuse, but..." Flora wanted to ask but Faragonda stopped her and repeated her last sentence. Flora sighed and nodded, then started movin her hands, but nothing was happening.

"I... I cant." she said and looked on the floor.

"I'm guessing the vampires gave them their powers. That's how Anagon took yours." Faragonda said and Flora kept quiet.

"So I'm useless now." she whispered, almost quiet enough for me not to hear it. But I did. I got behind her and placed my hands on her shoulders.

"You know that is not true." I said and she looked up at me.

"Oh, but it is!" she yelled and I saw a tear getting ready to escape her eye.

"It is not! You are a beautiful, caring, loving, smart and strong fairy! So stop with all the nonsense!" I yelled and as soon as I did, I bit my tongue so I could stop. It wasn't the right tone. But she smiled anyways, then placed her hand over mine.

"Alright. Now, we need to find the Children of the night. If we find them, we will find the Wizards too, and then we can get Floras' powers back." Faragonda said and I nodded.

Angela P.O.V.

I woke up somewhere in the woods. I stood up and slowly looked around.

"Damn... I have no idea where I am." I whispered to myself.

"Really Cloudia? And how is that going to help?!" I heard behind me, so I followed the voices, all until I saw a house and Coudia outside, arguing with Andrea. I hid behind a tree and continued looking at them.

"Listen. Just go find those wizards and take our powers from them." Cloudia said while playing with her hair locks.

"And after that? Aren't they going to attack me?" Andrea asked and Cloudia sighed.

"Remember when Helena told you you look like the music fairy? Musa was it?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well use that against the wizards. I can help you look identical to her. Then go to the wizards. Act like you are a fairy and that you came to propose a deal with them. Tell them you are willing to work with them, so you can defeat the Vampires together. They will not expect you to attack them, and when you do, they will be to shocked to react. Just run away at that point."

"... Well alright. I gotta give it to ya, it's a good plan."

"I know." Cloudia said and they entered the house. When they did, I got closer to it.

"I SAID LET ME GO!" I heard a familiar voice yelling.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO WAY?! I AM STELLA, THE PRINCESS OF SOLARIA AND YOU WILL OBEY MY WISH!" ... oh god... It couldn't be...

Her.

I continued listening, and after a few minutes, I sighed. I knew what I had to do. Yes, Stella was the most annoying fairy I ever met, and yes, I liked Tyler, but... I was the one who got the vampires back. It was my fault. And Helia was the nicest guy I ever met. So If the Vampires did something wrong... I had to let the Winx know. I had to help them at least this much. I had to tell them where the vampires are hiding.

Anagon P.O.V.

"I still don't understand why did you take the powers of the nature fairy?" Gantlos asked me. We were our own hideout.

"Because she was the only one awake. It was easier." I answered and Ogron sighed.

"Doesn't even matter now. The point is that we are back, stronger then ever!" he said while forming a fist.

"But can we beat the Vampires and the fairies? Because I think they will team up now." Gantlos said and someone knocked on the doors. We all just kept silent. None of us was in a mood to stand up and open the doors.

"Open, you idiots!" we heard a female voice. I stood up when I saw that the other two are not going to, and when I opened the doors...

"Guess you were wrong Gantlos. Fairies chose someone else to team up with." I said while I looked at the music fairy. She grinned and got inside the apartment...


	9. Chapter 9

Andrea P.O.V.

"So what brings you here, little fairy?" Ogron asked me when I sat down on one of the beds in the room. They were sitting on the one in front of me.

"I came here to make a deal with you." I said and all three of them grinned.

"We're listening." Gantlos said, moving his hat a little up, so he could see me.

"As you know, the Winx are not only the enemy of yours, but of the Vampires as well. We figured it would be easier to take down one enemy at the time. So..."

"You want us to help you, and as soon as we beat the vampires, we continue to fight each other?" Ogron asked and I nodded.

"But, what made you team up with us, and not the vampires?" Anagan asked me.

"Well... um... They took our friend." I said and he looked at me suspiciously.

"Of course. But, you don't mind that I took the powers of your friend, Tecna was it?" he asked and I stopped for a moment. I didn't know what they were talking about, but I decided to play along.

"Of course we mind, but taking powers and taking a person is a different thing. Plus, Tecna feels much better now." I said and he started smirking at me.

"Next time you decide to fool us around, get to know all the facts first, little vampire." he said and all of them stood up. I started running to the doors, not knowing what did I do wrong, but Anagon ran right in the middle of the doors and me.

"Oh go to hell!" I said and ran trough the window. The glass broke and while falling 6 floors, I landed on my feet.

"Bye bye, suckers!" I yelled while waving at them. They were looking at me, all leaning trough the window.

"Get her!" Ogron yelled at the other two. I started running while not moving my eyes off of them, but only after a few steps, I crashed into someone.

"Watch where you're going, jerk!" I said and stood up.

"You were the one not looking, idiot!" the guy yelled and opened his eyes.

"M..." he whispered and got off the ground as well.

"Musa?" he asked and I stood there confused. I tried to remember did I ever saw the music fairy with him, but no. I didn't. He had red hair and purple eyes. He was tall and quite muscular.

"Um, yeah, sure, listen, I need to go." I said and started running again, but he grabbed my hand.

"No way I'm letting you go again!" he said and pulled me back to him, then he hugged me so tight that I was in pain. I opened my eyes and saw Gantlos running up to me.

"I need to go, you idiot!" I said and pushed the guy away. While I was running, I looked back and saw Anagan stopping Gantlos, telling him it was no use to chase me. The guy with red hair just stood in the same place I left him, looking real sad and confused.

Angela P.O.V.

"Once again, I'm really sorry." I said when I explained everything about what I did with the Stone thing and what I heard from the vampires to the Winx, Helia, and 5 random guys.

"That doesn't cut it! They took Stella!" a guy with brown hair yelled at me. He was ready to attack me, but Helia and a guy with ginger hair and glasses were holding him back.

"Calm down. She didn't mean for this to happen." Helia told him.

"How do you know that?! Maybe she is working with them!" the brown haired one yelled again.

"It is quite unlikely. Why would she tell us where Stella is?" the ginger spoke.

"Well, it could be a plain old trap." the technology obsessed fairy said.

"That's true..." the ginger said and looked at me, in a way that looked like he was studying me. For a few seconds I just watch him watch me, but I snapped out of it.

"Listen. It is not a trap. I feel bad for them causing so much trouble for you. And even though the blondie is not really my favorite person ever, I though you should know where she is. So you can save her. Because I want nothing to do with that." I said and Helia nodded. So did the nature chick.

"How are we supposed to believe you?!" the brown one yelled again.

"Ugh, you are so stupid! Why would I tell you the plan that vampires had?! The one about Musa?!" I yelled and he kept quiet.

"If you don't believe me, fine. I can prove myself."

"How?" The Red asked me.

"I will go talk to the vampires. I will see what I can do about your girlfriends powers." I said while looking at Helia.

"But, if you don't work for them, and I believe you don't, then, aren't you going to be in danger?" he asked me and I nodded.

"It's alright. They believe me, for now, so I will have time to do what I have to." I said and walked out of the room. I could hear them talking about me when I left. I knew I messed up, but it wasn't what I wanted! At all! So my plan was to go in, take the nature chicks flower power back and get out. Then they could go and save the blondie. As easy as it gets. But... then again...


	10. Chapter 10

Angela P.O.V.

I knocked on the doors. All the talking I heard inside stopped.

"Who the hell is it now?!" Helena whispered.

"Well open the damn door." Jack whispered back.

"But I don't wanna."

"OH DAMN IT WHO EVER IS OUT THERE JUST SAVE ME ALREADY!" Stella yelled and I heard all of them sighing annoyed about it. Soon the doors opened.

"Oh, it's just the annoying chick." Helena said, rolling her eyes at me. THAT LITTLE ANNOYING SPOILED THING I FREAKING SAVED HER AND SHE-

"I'm sorry, she is just a bit... hungry."Tyler said while getting to the doors. Helena just sighed and walked away.

"What can we do for you?" he asked and I smiled.

"I just need to talk to you."

"Well come on in." I stopped for a moment. There were 6 of them, against me. If they attacked in there, I would be useless.

"Can we talk outside?" I said because, If hey did attack, I could run away.

"No, actually. It's day, and if I get out of this shadow, I will burn to... whatever comes after death." he said and I giggled. It wasn't funny, I was just kiiinndaaa terrified.

"Um, alright." I got inside. I sat on a couch. On my left was Jack, and on my right was Helena. In front of me, Tyler sat down on a royal looking chair, Cloudia on the chair on the right, and behind then Logan was standing up, holding a glass of blood or just a normal drink. Not sure. Andrea was standing next to the window that was covered with thick curtains, so no natural light was in the room.

"So, what brings you here?" Cloudia asked a little annoyed.

"I um... I need to let you know that the Winx found out about your plan. The one where Andrea was acting Musa?" I needed to get their trust, so I spilled the least important detail I could think of.

"So what?" Andrea asked me, crossing her arms.

"SO, they got me in for hours of investigation, and they now think I work with you guys. So, since they didn't believe me even though I was telling the truth, I decided to make their conclusions real." I said and Tyler grinned at me.

"So you want to get on our side?" he asked and I nodded.

"Exel-"

"Wait. Hold up." Helena interrupted.

"Why would we want her on our team? She is nothing more then a little pathetic witch." she continued. Tyler looked like he was about to tell her something, but I was faster.

"Listen you little blood sucker. And listen well. This little pathetic witch as you call me, saved you from a book. All of you. And also, I am not a witch. So watch it before I destroy you." I said and Tyler started laughing.

"She is right, you know." he said to Helena and she rolled her eyes again. UGH!

"So what can she do for us?" Logan asked while spinning his glass softly.

"I can tell you everything the Winx know, and everything about their plans. Since I'm on good terms with one of their pathetic little boyfriends." Sorry Helia.

"Sounds great." Jack said and placed his hand on my chin, moving it so he forced me to look to him.

"You know, you are quite something." he said and he raised his eyebrow. Damn it! I couldn't just force him to stop, not now! He kinda pulled me closer him.

"Don't." Tyler said and Jack listened to him.

"Thank god." I whispered in my chin but everyone heard me. Damn it! Tyler just smirked.

"Listen. Go to the Winx and tell them that, while I was playing Musa, some guy with red hair and purple eyes came up to me and started hugging me. Also, tell them that Stella is safe and sound here." Andrea said and I nodded.

"Why?! Why do we need her to give them information!?" Helena screamed. STOP IT SHUT IT LIKE, UGHHH!

"You are so stupid! She needs to give them at least some information if we expect them to tell her some." Andrea said an looked back at Tyler who was mummbling something.

"No. That is nothing. They will know about the plan. We need to tell them more." he said and looked up at me.

"Tell them that we keep Floras' powers in this box." he said, stood up, went over to the book shelve and took some sort of a glowing box thingy.

"But, aren't her powers with the wizards?" I asked confused.

"No. Since they used OUR powers to take hers, we get it. Not them." Logan spoke up and I nodded.

"But then, wont they come here to get it?" I asked and they all started laughing.

"While, of course they will. And we will be ready to greet them." Tyler grinned so I smiled and nodded.

"ANGELA I KNOW WE HATE EACH OTHER BUT DON'T DO IT!" Stella yelled from another room.

"I'm sorry hon, I'm on my way." I said and stood up, got to the doors and walked out.

Flora P.O.V.

I was walking though the woods, trying to calm down. Everything that happened... it was too much for me. The Vampires, the Wizards, Stella, and now, my powers. I leaned on a tree to talk to it, but I couldn't. Not anymore. I sighed and as I was going to move away from the tree, someone placed his hands around me, on the tree, making me feel like I was in a cage. I turned around, only to see Anagon.

"W-What do you want now?" I asked him. I was scared, and he grinned.

"I have no powers anymore. I'm going to ask one more time. What do you want?"

"You." he said and with his hands grabbed mine. I couldn't move.

"What?!" I asked and he started getting his face closer and closer to mine. I moved it up, so he wouldn't be able to kiss me. As I did that, I looked at the sky. It was as dark as It gets. He started kissing my neck.

"Let me go!" I screamed and he just started laughing.

"And why would I do that?" he asked, now his eyes meeting mine. All off a sudden, someone pushed him off of me and he fell on the ground. I stood there, quiet, as I looked at the creature standing in front of me. It looked like a dog, like a husky to be exact, but it was bigger. Stronger. Each one of his paws was as big as my head.

"What the..." Anagan mummbled as the creature started biting him. I could see he was in pain.

"I will see you soon, fairy." he said, snapping his fingers, and then disappearing.

"Thank you." I said and the creature got close to me. I patted its head and it soon just ran away...


	11. Chapter 11

Flora P.O.V.

"I'm so sorry. Helia said when I finished telling him the story about the night before.

"For what?" I was confused.

"For not being there to save you."

"Are you serious? I was the stupid one, walking around the woods in the middle of the night." he looked angry.

"Don't call yourself stupid." he said and I smiled.

"I'm sorry." I said and he smiled back. He slowly leaned in and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around him and he did the same to me.

"You know I love you, don't you?" he asked and I nodded.

"And you know I love you too." he smirked and kissed me again.

"ANGELA'S HERE SHE HAS NEWS AN-...oh I'm sorry to interrupt." Musa busted in the room, smiling at us.

"No no, It's alright. Where is she?" I asked.

"In Faragondas' office. She is waiting for you two before she tells us what she found out." we nodded, got up from the bed we were sitting on and started walking up to Musa. Helia took my hand and held it all the way up to the office.

"Finally!" Brandon yelled annoyed at us as we entered the room. We sat down and Angela sighed.

"So where should I start..." she said and Brandon got up from his seat.

"From news about Stella, maybe?!" he yelled and Angela gave him a death glare.

"Sure. Just sit down, brownie." he did as he was told.

"Well, Stella is fine. They didn't hurt her, and they are not intending to do so." as she said that, Brandon sighed in relief.

"To continue. Flora." she said and looked at me.

"Your powers are with them, in a weird glowing box on the bookshelf. I can take them the next time I go there, while they are not looking." I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you."

"Why are you thanking her? She is the one who made all this mess." Nex said and Angela rolled her eyes.

"Shut it, tough guy. So to continue, they believe me now. I think it would be the best if I took Floras' powers first, before you guys go after Stella."

"And why would we wait to save her?!" Brandon yelled again.

"BECAUSE brownie, they know you will go after Stella. They are preparing the trap for you. So before you maybe mess it up, I could at least help her."

"And why do you think we are going to mess up?!"

"Listen brownie..."

"Stop calling me brownie!"

"Alright, cookie, I will. So cookie, listen to me. I don't know will you mess up or not, but if you do, then the flower chick ain't getting her powers back any time soon. So I'm just trying to be useful."

"Her plan is much better, Brandon." Tecna said and Brandon sighed.

"Alright. Anything else, witch?"

"Very funny. Well, nothing big, Andrea just told me to tell Musa that, while she was acting as if she was you, a guy with... I think red hair and purple eyes came up to her and started hugging her or... something..." she slowed down her words when she saw Musa drop the phone she was holding.

"... Riven?" she asked after a few seconds of silence. We were all surprised, but Helia looked like he knew something.

"Musa, I need to tell you something. A little more then a week ago, Riven called me. He said he misses you and he wanted to see you." Helia spoke up and Musas' surprised face changed to an angry one.

"And he thinks he can just... that just... and he... UGH!" she yelled and ran out of the room.

"... What did I say?" Angela asked confused.

"We will explain later. Common, we need to talk to her!" I said while pulling Helia out of the room.

"OKAY I'LL GO TO THE VAMPIRES!" she yelled as we were already out of the room.

Tyler P.O.V.

"Look, I need to go as soon as it's midnight, so I need to be fast." Angela said as she busted in out hideout. She sat down in front of me.

"Why?" I asked simply and she sighed.

"Cant really say. So anyway, I came here to tell you that the Winx will be coming for Stella soon, and they said that If I want them to believe me, I need to bring something of Stellas." she said and I grinned.

"Well, how are we supposed to believe you if you don't even want to tell me why you need to go at midnight?" she rolled her eyes.

"Where is everybody?" she asked as she noticed we were alone in the room. I knew she was trying to change the subject, so I started laughing.

"They went to the wizards, to take our powers back from them. Now answer me."

"... You are pushy, you know?" she said and smiled.

"Well, this is kinda awkward to say to a vampire, but... I'm kind of a werewolf."

"... Excuse me? A werewolf? Kind of a werewolf?"

"Well, instead of turning into a wolf, I turn into this huge monster thingy that looks like a dog."

"... So a wolf."

"No, damn it, you're lucky you're cute." she said and blushed as soon as she said it. I just smirked as she rolled her eyes again.

"Anyway. I turn into this... husky... monster.. thing. And I know vampires and werewolf are like, sworn enemies so I understand If you hate me now, but we are working against Win together and I need something of Stellas'." she said and I nodded.

"Alright. I'll go get something." I said and walked out of the room.

Angela P.O.V.

As soon as he got out of the room, I stood up and took the magic glowing box thing.

"Lucky you're cute? Really Angela?" I whispered to myself and placed the box in my pocket.

"Idiot." I whispered again and sat back down.

"Little fairy is sleeping, so it was easy to take her bracelet." he said as he walked in seconds later. He handed me Stellas' bracelet and sat back down.

"Well thank you, I guess. I'll drop this off to Winx in the morning, since I don't want to scare them off... while I'm... you know..." he just grinned. He did that a lot.

"Sure. and just so you know, I don't hate you for being a 'kind of a werewolf'."

"Um.. thank you I guess." I said and smiled, then got out and went somewhere in the woods, just so I could be as far from everyone I knew as I could.


	12. Chapter 12

**Just to answer some questions in the reviews, the story is still not done and I plan at least writing 5-10 more chapters for it :)**

Flora P.O.V.

"You did it!" Helia yelled when I got my powers back and made a dead plant blossom. We were all in the Alfea garden. It was early in the morning. As soon as I felt my powers going trough my body, I got so much better. I felt amazing. I was so happy and thankful.

"Thank you Angela." I said and hugged her. She seemed surprised, but she returned the hug.

"You're welcome." she said and we seppareted.

"So, now we can go and save Stella?" Brandon asked and Angela nodded.

"Just one question. Where is the pig tails chick?" she asked confused.

"Well, she was taken by the fact that Riven wants her back,so..." Bloom explained but she was interrupted.

"And who is Riven?" Angela asked.

"It's her ex boyfriend." Layla said and she nodded.

"Alright, I get the fuss then. So are they getting back together or not?"

"Well..." I spoke up and all of them turned their heads to me.

"When we spoke to her yesterday, she was furious and she just wanted to be alone. So I bugged her about it later on, and she said that she would love to have him back, but she wasn't sure if that was a good idea."

"There's more actually." Helia added.

"He called me again to tell me he saw Musa. I explained everything to him, and he will be getting back in our team, just to help us with this problem." Sky smiled as he heard those words.

"So what is the plan now?" Angela asked while leaning on the wall.

"Well, I think we can all agree there is no reason to wait before saving Stella. So we should just go get her during the day, while the vampires are weaker." Tecna said as she typed something on her mini laptop.

"After that, we can go and defeat the Wizards." Bloom formed a fist as she said it.

"And, um... I guess my question is, what will you do with Tyl... Children of the night?" Angela whispered to her chin, looking down at the floor.

"Well, we will get them back in the book." Timmy said and Angela looked up with a surprised look on her face.

"What is it?" Helia asked her and she snapped out of it.

"N... Nothing. I need to go." she said and ran out of the garden, and then out of the Alfea completely.

"What was that about?" Nex asked and we all stayed quiet, without even an idea about what the reason was.

Angela P.O.V.

"They still don't know that I have the real book with me!" I yelled to myself as I ran into the woods. Up until that moment, I forgot to tell the Winx that I exchanged the real book with the fake one when I went back in time. They though I just summoned the Vampires before they closed the book and got them in the future.

"So what should I do?" I asked out loud as I stood in front of a big tree. I sat on the ground and leaned my back to the tree. As I was thinking about the right thing to do, I made a braid out of my long, white, messy hair.

"I like it. It looks good on you." I heard a familiar female voice behind me.

"No... It couldn't be..." I said as I slowly stood up and turned around.

"Ivy?!" I yelled, shocked, as I saw my sister. My missing sister!

"Where were you?!" I asked her and she smirked while getting closer to me.

"It's a long story my dear." she said and I nodded. I wanted to hug her tight and never let go again, but... she seemed strange.

"You are not the same, you know." I told her and she laughed.

"I know, I changed quite a bit. Now lets go, I live near by the woods. We can talk."

"Of course!" I yelled and took her hand in mine. She moved a little away from me.

"I.. I'm sorry. It's just... so good to see you again." she said and I nodded.

"So, tell me EVERYTHING!" I said as we started walking...

Tyler P.O.V.

"Is the trap set?" I asked and Jack nodded.

"We are ready for the Winx." he said and grinned.

"But the question is, are they ready for us?" Andrea asked and laughed.

"Hey, Tyler, am I the only one who feels some bad energy close to us?" Logan asked me as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"You're not. But we have better thing to worry about now." I said and we continued preparing for our little fairy friend to arrive...


	13. Chapter 13

Angela P.O.V.

I was walking trough the woods with my sister. She was taking me to her home. Her new home. I tried to speak to her on our way there, but she would just say 'we'll talk when we get home', so I gave up after some time.

"We arrived." she said as we stood in front of a building. It looked old and... I don't know, weird.

"Why do you live here?" I asked her and she smiled.

"The building is empty, and it has a beautiful basement, so for not a lot of money I got the whole thing." she said and I nodded.

"Do you want to see the basement first?" I nodded and we got inside. The basement was really big, with only a couch and two chairs in it.

"So this is a beautiful basement to you? Damn." I said as I sat down on the couch. She laughed and sat next to me.

"So, I actually came to you because I heard you summoned the vampires." she said and I sighed. I knew she must of been mad about it.

"Yeah... Well you know I really liked Tyler. So, I kinda tricked Winx to get him out of the Legendarium but all of the vampires got out. So whatever. Please don't be mad." she just grinned.

"I'm not. I don't really care actually. They are weak." she said and I was confused.

"B... but our whole family hates their kind. So why... are you okay with it?"

"I have no reason to hate them. It's not like they killed someone I care about." she said and I froze. At that moment I knew. That was not my sister. But I played on.

"That's true. So anyways, tell me about your life! Where were you for these 10 years?" I asked and faked a smile. I wanted to cry because, if that wasn't my sister, my sister was really dead. But I didn't show any real emotions.

"Well, there is a lot to talk about. But first, I heard you got the Legendarium from them. Is it still with you?" the person that was acting as if it was my sister asked.

"No. I hid it in the woods. Why do you care?" I lied.

"Where exactly?"

"Why do you care?" I asked her and she looked down.

"I just... really need to know. Please. I am your sister after all." NO YOU AIN'T.

"Alright. But after I tell you, you need to tell me everything that happened. Alright?"

"I like the plan."

"Well, I hid it next to the tree you found me sitting next to. It's in the bushes on the left side of it." I said and she\he\it started laughing.

"What is it?" I asked and the person in front of me looked directly in my eyes.

"You are a stupid girl, you know?" a male voice came out. I stood up and walked a few steps away from him. He got close to me and snapped his fingers.

"... Ogron?" I asked as my eyes widened.

"That would be my name." he said as I walked away a little more. I bumped into a wall and all of a sudden I felt chains on my arms and legs.

"What is going on here?!" I asked and he laughed again.

"When our friend Duman died, his powers went straight into my body. But since I had his powers with mine, I can't only transform into animals, but into whatever I desire. Like for example..."

"My sister." I finished my sentence.

"Yes." he said and laughed again.

"You are annoying as hell." I said as I rolled my eyes at his constant evil laughing.

"Well, I will go get the stupid book now. Once I get it, we won't need you anymore, so enjoy the last hours of your life." he said and I widened my eyes in shock. I couldn't believe they were going to kill me!

"And what if I escape in those few hours?" I asked boldly.

"You wont." A voice from the back of the room said. Anagan and Gantlos walked out.

"Damn it." I whispered to my chin as I saw Ogron walking out of the room...

Helia P.O.V.

"Are we ready to attack?" I asked when we were in front of the vampires hideout.

"We sure are!" Brandon said with anger in his eyes.

"So let's go then!" Bloom said and made one step, but I stopped her by pulling her shoulder.

"Wait." I said as she turned around surprised.

"What? What is it?" she asked confused.

"Helia, we don't have time for your speeches. We need to attack before the Sun goes down." Tecna said with an angry experesion on her face.

"She's right. We need to go Helia." Sky said and I lost my mind because of all the talking.

"ENOUGH! JUST KEEP QUIET!" I yelled and they listened. Now, we could all hear someone gasping in pain near us.

"Where is that noise coming from?" my love asked as she looked all around us.

"I think it's from there." Musa said and pointed on our left. We made a few steps before freezing in shock from what we saw.

"... Riven?!" Musa yelled as she saw Riven trying to move on the ground.

"What happened?!" She yelled again, now kneeling down to him.

"The... Wizards..." he whispered. We all looked at each other.

"Abort the mission. We need to help Riven before we attack the Vampires." Timmy said and we all agreed with his thinking.

"I think at least one of us should stay and keep an eye on the Vampires." my love said as she heard Stella screaming inside the house.

"We can stay together." I said to her and she nodded. So we sat on the ground next to some flowers and watched as the other left with Riven...


	14. Chapter 14

Riven P.O.V.

2 HOURS EARLIER

"No, I'm telling you Jack, I saw her, and she just ran away from me. She acted like she didn't care." I was talking to a friend from the... 'special school' on the phone, while walking around town.

"Well, maybe she was just trying to hide the fact that she was happy." he said and I sighed.

"No, she didn't look happy. Nor angry. She looked like she had no feelings at all." I continued as I walked by an old building.

"Well, I don't know how to help you. Where are you now anyway?"

"I'm in the same spot where I saw her a few days back."

"Which is where?"

"It's far from the center of Magix, next to a building."

"Maybe someone saw her there? Maybe she was looking for something? Maybe she lives there? Why not go in and ask for her?"

"Yeah, sure, she lives there. Why not Jack, why not."

"Hey man, I'm just trying to help."

"I know. Whatever. Bye then." I said and hung up. I sighed as I started walking away from the building, but then I heard someone screaming. I leaned on the doors and listened carefully.

"LET ME GO NOW!" a girl voice yelled. It didn't really sound like Musa, but I felt like I should go and see who it was. Because it was obvious someone was in danger. But instead I just continued listening.

"She is more annoying then the Winx." a familiar male voice was heard. When they mentioned Winx, I wanted to go in and see who it was. My curiousity was rising.

"Look. The third monkey went to get the book. What if the Winx attack him? He will need help. Why don't you two go and do that?" the female voice spoke again.

"Nice try, witch."

"For the last time, I AM NOT A WITCH!" she yelled even louder then the first time.

"I cant listen to this anymore. I'm going upstairs, and if your chains break, we will know." chains?! I had to help this girl. I heard footsteps and as soon as they disappeared I decided to get in. When I did, I continued hearing someone scream, and it was coming from the basement, so I busted in there. When I rushed in, I saw a girl with long white hair tied in a braid, dressed all in black. But what really got my attention were her eyes. One was blue and the other was brown. I snapped out of it and looked around us. The room was pretty much empty, if not counting two chairs, a couch and the weird looking girl chained up to a wall.

"Who the heck are you now?!" she yelled at me with a tired voice.

"I'm someone who is going to help you. That is if you need help." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"No, I tied myself to a wall because I think it's fun... Of course I need help, you dummy!" she yelled again.

"No need to be so happy about it." I said sarcasticly and she sighed.

"Sorry, it's just been a rough day." she said and I nodded. I walked up to her and before I touched the chains, she stopped me.

"If you try to break them, or even touch them, they will know." I was confused.

"Who are 'they'?" I asked and she sighed again.

"The Wizards."

"What wizards?" I asked her and she looked up at me, directly at my eyes.

"The Wizards of the Black circle." ... I froze. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was this chic crazy?!

"They are locked up forever. You must be mistaking." I tried to calm her down and get to her sanity.

"No, they WERE locked up forever. But one accident led to another, and now they are free."

"I don't have a clue what are you talking about, but you can explain after I help you."

"But you cant help me. So I think you should go before you get into trouble."

"What trouble? I'm Riven the Specialist and I never give up." I said with a grin, but it disappeared soon. I remembered. The thing was, wasn't a specialist any longer.

"What is it? You look sad." she noticed.

"Well, I'm not really a specialist anymore."

"Why?" she asked too much but I was too hurt about it all not to answer.

"I had some problems with my girlfriend and we had to break up, so I just went away." as I said that, her eyes almost popped out.

"WAIT A MINUTE! Red hair, purple eyes, Specialist, Riven... Oh my am I slow or what!" she asked while forming a smile on her face.

"I'm not following."

"You are Musas' ex boyfriend!" she yelled and I nodded slowly. I was in shock. How did she know about Musa?!

"Do you know her?" I asked her calmly.

"Yeah, her, the Winx and the Specialists are on their way to attack the vampires. I can take you to them, if I ever survive getting out of here that is."

"What do mean?" I asked her and she looked down at the floor.

"They are going to kill me soon. So you should go before they do the same to you."

"Well... alright. This is how it's gonna go. You tell me where exactly the Winx are, I'll go get their help, and all of us will be back to save you. Alright?" I asked and she nodded.

"Thank you." she whispered and smiled.

"Just hurry up please. I don't know when are the Wizards coming." she added.

"How about right now?" I heard someones voice from behind. I turned around, and there they were. But only two of them.

"The hell with this! Riven, tell me, what time it is?!" she said and I glanced at my watch.

"It's 5:43pm. Why?!"

"Never mind. Just run!" she yelled and I nodded... but the Wizards were faster...

Tyler P.O.V.

NOW

"Shouldn't they attack by now?" Jack asked annoyed. It was almost dark outside and there was still no sigh of the Winx.

"They should. Unless they figured out it was a trap and decided to back away and leave their little friend over here?" Andrea asked me nervously.

"THEY WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME HERE WITH A BUNCH OF BLOOD SUCKERS!" the fairy yelled from the other room.

"She is right." I said and heard some noise outside.

"I think they arrived." Helena said and grinned.

"But why are they not getting in?!" Cloudia asked.

"Calm down. Soon it will be dark, and we will be able to go outside. Just wait." I said and smirked.

"Alright. Whatever." Helena said as she walked away from the living room.


	15. Chapter 15

Musa P.O.V.

It was almost dark outside. We were all at Alfea, waiting for news about Riven. As soon as we found him at the woods, we took him back in the

school, straight to the nurse. I was dead afraid for him. As soon as I saw him in the forest, trying to move on the ground with blood and

bruises on him, I felt like crying. But I didn't.

"Musa, darling, it will be alright." Layla said as she patted my back. We were all sitting in the hallway.

"I hope so." I whispered and sighed.

"Believe me, he will be. If my calculation is correct, he will survive, but he will be too weak to fight with us." Tacna said and Timmy nodded.

"That is correct. But after all, it doesn't matter if he fights this battle with us or not." he said and I sighed again.

"I just hope he will be alright." I said and Brandon stood up. We were all looking at him.

"Alright, since Flora and Helia are not here, I can speak up about this. I think we should fight Angela too." he said and we widened our eyes at

him.

"B.. but why? She is on our side." Bloom said and Brandon shook his head.

"We don't know that. From the moment she got here, she did nothing but cause us trouble. First she summoned the Vampires, then they took Stella,

then the Vampires summoned the Wizards that took Floras' powers, and now, Riven. After all she has done, why are we believing her? Why are

we letting her on our good side?" he asked and I looked down at the floor. He was right. Angela was the guilty one. It was her fault for Riven

being in this condition.

"That is completely illogical. She helped us with-" Tecna started talking but I cut her off.

"I agree."

"What? Really?" Sky asked and I nodded.

"Um, sorry..." someone said and we all looked, only to see the nurse with a smile.

"The patient is alright, you can all come and talk to him now." she said and I nodded. As I started walking up to him, Nex stood up and got

going as well.

"Dude, don't. Let them have some time to talk. Alone." Sky said and Nex sighed...

Flora P.O.V.

I was sitting outside the Vampires hideout with Helia by my side. It was already getting really late.

"Hey, Flower." he said and I snapped out of my trans.

"Yes?" I asked and looked at him.

"I was just wondering... do you believe in Angela?" he asked and I sighed.

"Of course it's hard to believe her now, but for some reason I do. I believe she was just so madly in love that she forgot that her actions

could cause problems to others." I said and he gave a heart melting smile.

"I love you, you know that?" he asked and i giggled.

"I do, but what does that have to do with Angela?" I asked and he looked at the ground while still smiling.

"It's just that you always find the best in people." he said and I blushed, so I turned my head to the other side so he wouldn't see it. His

hand moved my face back, and he slowly leaned in. He gave a quick kiss and I hugged him, so he did the same.

"LET GO OF ME YOU IDIOT!" we heard Stella yelling from the house, so we separated and looked at the Vampires hide out.

"Should we do something or wait for the others?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"The others won't be coming back, I'm sure." he said and I sighed.

"So what are we supposed to do? I cant just sit here and listen to her yelling and asking for help." I said and he nodded.

"Alright, we will get in. I will protect you while you free her. Alright?" he asked and I nodded.

"We could use some help... I wonder where is Angela." I said and he looked at the sky.

"It's already night time, so I'm sure we wont be seeing her now."

"I know, but she wasn't here all day. All from the moment we mentioned the Legendarium and she ran out... wait..." I said and Helia had a

confused expression on his face.

"Do you... maybe think she has the Legendarium with her?" I asked and he widened his eyes.

"Where did that idea come from?" he asked and I looked down at the ground as I hugged my knees.

"I don't know... never mind, ignore what I said. So are we helping Stella or not?"

"I don't know, love... I would love to help her, but our chances are low. It's two of us against six of them." he said and I nodded.

"Then we will not go to them." I said and we heard someone laughing with the evil tone in his voice.

"No need. We will come to you." Tyler said. He appeared right in front of us. We stood up and the other Vampires appeared, making a circle

around me and Helia.

"They left these two alone? Bad move." Jack said and Helia hugged me from behind.

"Don't you dare even touch her." he said while looking at him and Tyler.

"I'm sorry, but I think you are not really able to make demands right now." Logan said and Helia held me even tighter. Then my phone rang.

"Alright, we can continue the fight as soon as I answer, alright?" I asked and Helena rolled her eyes so I just picked up.

"Musa, what is it?" I said and she gasped.

"I... I just talked to Riven. The Wizards attacked him because he was trying to save Angela. They want to kill her." she said and I froze.

"B... but why!?" I yelled and she stayed silent.

"She has the Legendarium with her. And as soon as they find it, they will not need her anymore." she said and my phone fell out of my hand.

"So, are you fairy done with your chit chat?" Andrea asked me while rolling her eyes. I got out of Helias' grip so I could face him.

"Helia, Angela needs help. I was right when I said she had the Legendarium with her and now... The Wizards want to kill her." I said and he looked like his eyes would pop.

"what?" he heard and looked at Tyler.

"Why do you care?" Helena asked him and he gave her an angry expression. As they started talking and arguing, I took my chance and transformed.

I took Helias' hand and pulled him up in the air.

"Hey they are running away!" Cloudia yelled and Tyler shook his head.

"I don't care, we need to find Angela." he said and Logan nodded.

"We need her to take Legendarium." he said and Tyler whispered something I couldn't hear.

"What did you say?" Jack asked him and he shook his head annoyed.

"Just go and find her!" he said and they started looking for her... and so did we.


	16. Chapter 16

Ogron P.O.V.

"How could she escape?!" I yelled when I arrived back at our hideout.

"I'm telling you, as soon as it got dark outside, she turned into an animal and somehow broke the chains!" Anagan said and I shook my head.

"She is just pathetic little witch, how could she beat both of you?!"

"Doesn't matter now anyway. Did you find the Legendarium?"

"No. She lied to us, just as we expected."

"Well then where is the damn book?"

"I don't know! And that's why we need to find her, before someone else does!"

"Then lets go!"

Helia P.O.V.

"Over here!" Musa yelled and waved at us. She was in Alfea. Flora flied down to her.

"Well that was fun." I said as I placed my feet on the ground.

"Did you find her?" Musa asked us and Flora shook her head.

"No, but the Vampires are looking for her too, so we need to hurry up!"

"Musa, did Riven say where he found her?" I asked her and she looked down to the ground.

"N-No... He just said that he tried to save her but the Wizards got to him." she said and I raised my eyebrow.

"How could he not say where?" I asked and Musa sighed.

"I don't know..."

"Instead of having this conversation, we should be looking for her." my love said and I nodded.

"Then lets go." I said and the three of us walked back in the forest...

Tyler P.O.V.

"Where could she be?" Jack said as we ran around the woods.

"Better question is where could the Wizards be?" Logan said and Helena sighed.

"No, where the BOOK could be is the only question we need to find the answer for." she said and Cloudia nodded. I heard something in the bushes

so I slowly walked up to it.

"True. But the forest is huge! Where should we look?"

"I don't know."

"Shut it." I said and they all looked at my direction.

"What is it?" Jack asked and walked up to me. I pointed at the bushes, and then moved them so I could see what was behind them.

"We found her." I said as I looked at the creature before me.

"What? Tyler, did you lose it? This is an animal." Jack said and I shook my head as I saw all the blood on her fur.

"We need to take her to our hideout. Now." I said and he looked at me with confusion in his eyes, but he nodded.

"Not so fast, Vampire." I heard and turned around. Two fairies and a guy were standing in front of me.

"This must be the reason she runs off in the night." The nature fairy said and the other two nodded.

"The fairies of music and nature. Nice to see you." Cloudia said sarcasticly.

"Well it's not nice to see you. Now back away from Angela." the guy said and I got angry.

"We will not hurt her-"

"We won't?" Helena interruped me so I gave her a death glare.

"No. We will help her. So you can go back to your fairy school now." I said and the guy formed a fist.

"And how should we believe you?" the nature fairy said as she placed her hand on the guys' shoulder to calm him down.

"If you don't believe me, then go with us." I said and Cloudia gasped.

"Are you crazy?!" she yelled at me and I shook my head.

"We need to help her and if we just continue having this conversation it will be too late. So are you coming or not?" I asked and the nature

fairy sighed, then nodded.

"Helia, Musa, going?" she asked as she walked up to me.

"Of course." the guy, my guess named Helia nodded while Musa took some time, but nodded too.

"So we will not attack each other until we help Angela. Do we have a deal?" nature fairy asked when she was right in front of me.

"We do." I said and we shook hands. Then we carried Angela into out hideout.

Flora P.O.V.

"So will she be alright?" Helia asked when we finished with healing Angela.

"Yes. She is sleeping now, and as soon as she wakes up we will be enemies again." Tyler said and Helia sighed.

"Um, guys, I'm just going outside for a minute, I need some fresh air." I said and Helia nodded.

"Do you want me to come?" he asked and I shook my head.

"No, I just need a minute alone to clear my mind." he just smiled and I walked out of the Vampires hideout. I sat next to the tree that was

close and slowly relaxed. I thought about everything, but after a minute or two I closed my eyes and calmed down. As I entered a calm wold

in my head, I heard someones breath near me and I snapped out of it while opening my eyes, only to see Anagans face right in front of mine.

"Anagan?!" I yelled and he smirked. He was with his knees on the ground, leaving me almost no space to move.

"What do you want!?" I asked and he started laughing.

"A lot of things. But first, the Legendarium. Tell me where is it, my darling." he said and I got angry.

"I am not your darling, and even if I wanted to tell you where the book is, I cant. Because I don't know the answer. And now move away from me."

I said and he raised his eyebrow while keeping that stupid smirk on his face.

"Oh is that so? Well then I guess I will need to ask Angela where is it." he said as he placed his hand on my face. I moved his arm away and he

just laughed. Again.

"You are a tough one. But I like that." he said and his face got closer and closer to me. I tried to move but he held my hands down. Just

before his lips touched mine, someones hand tapped his shoulder. He had a confused expression on his face, when he turned around to see who it is.

"I would leave now if I were you." Tyler said and Anagan grinned, then stood up, which made me able to do the same.

"And what if I don't?" he asked and Tyler smirked.

"Glad you asked, since there are 6 Vampires in the house behind you, plus two fairies and a Specialist. So if you want to die, go on with this,

I insist." he said and Anagan formed a fist.

"Oh I will be back." he said and ran off.

"Um, thank you." I said and he nodded while keeping a serious look on his face.

"Don't mention it." he said and both of us walked back in the hideout...


	17. Chapter 17

Angela P.O.V.

"Hey, she just transformed into a human!" I heard someones voice. I slowly opened my eyes, only to see a black chandelier hanging right above me.

"I think she is waking up!" I heard a second voice.

"I'm up." I said and stood up. As I looked around myself, I ws confused. The Vampires were there, but also two members of the Winx and Helia?!

What the heck?!

"Thank god you're alright!" Flora said and hugged me. I hugged her back and then I saw Musa giving me a death glare. I shook it off and hugged

Helia too.

"Are you feeling alright?" Tyler asked me. He looked scared... what the heck?

"Yeah, I'd say so... oh my god." I said and turned around to face The Winx and Helia again.

"A guy came to save me, his name was Riven, and-"

"We know. We found him and he is much better now." Helia said and I smiled.

"Great. So now one more thing... why are you guys not killing each other?" I asked.

"THAT WAS GOING TO BE MY QUESTION!" I heard Stella's voice coming from the other room. Ugh.

"It is because when we found you, we decided to team up and help you." Tyler said and I smiled, while Helena rolled her eyes.

"That is so awesome. So now you're not enemies?" I asked and Jack started laughing.

"Of course we were just waiting for you to wake up."

"... Why, if I may ask?"

"We need the Legendarium." Cloudia said and Tyler nodded.

"It's true that we need it. And now, since it doesn't matter any longer, the Winx can know that you were sending all their plans to us." he said

and Flora faked a surprised face.

"Oh my, Angela, how could you?" she asked and Musa rolled her eyes.

"Wait... they know?" Logan asked and Helena looked angry.

"I knew we couldn't trust her!" she yelled and formed a fist.

"No no, you can, you really can. The truth is, before the Wizards got me locked up, I kinda spilled it to them." I lied and Helia nodded. THANK

YOU,THE ONLY ONE HERE WHO KNOWS HOW TO ACT!

"It's true. But that doesn't change anything." he said and Tyler grinned.

"That's true." he said and attacked Helia... waitwaitwait hold up HE ATTACKED HELIA! OH MY DAMN!

"Helia! Are you alright?!" Flora asked him when he fell down on the ground. She sat next to him.

"Y-yeah... And I- FLORA WATCH OUT!" he yelled and pushed her to the side, so the next attack didn't hit her, but him. Again. I slowly stood up

from the table I found myself at, and while no one was looking, walked towards the room where Stella was.

"And where do you think you're going?" Helena said and stood in front of me, blocking me away from Stella. GOD SHE WAS ANNOYING!

"Shouldn't you fight with the fairies, and not just talk to me?" I asked her and she raised her eyebrow.

"I'll have you know, I'm-OUCH!" she yelled in pain when I kicked her in the leg and ran past her. I entered a very dark room, darker then all

the others in the hideout. The only thing I could see was a cage that was gloving.

"Who's there?!" Stella yelled and I sighed.

"It's Angela." I said as I got to her.

"Oh, goody." she said with a sarcastic tone, then I tried opening the cage she was in but I couldn't.

"What? Are you actually trying to set me free?" she asked and I nodded.

"It's not like I want to, but our friends are trying to beat 6 Vampires at once and they need your help."

"Here, this should help a bit." she said and clapped her hands, then lit up the whole room.

"I thought the Vampires took all your powers till now?" I said and she shook her head.

"They did at first, but today, just this morning, they gave it back to me. I don't know why, but I didn't really bother to ask." she said and I

looked at the lock on the cage. It was strong.

"I'm guessing they did it for a trap for the winx... but that doesn't matter now. Tell me, is it true that your mother has powers of the moon?"

I asked her and she nodded.

"Why does that matt-"

"Do you have her powers?" I cut her off and she slowly nodded.

"A little, but my powers focus on the Sun and the Sunshine."

"Please, use all the moon powers you got." I said and she looked confused.

"Why?" she asked and I got annoyed. Damn it girl, this is important, no time for a Q&A!

"Just do it!" I said and she nodded, but before she did anything, her face turned white. She got scared.

"What is-"

"BEHIND YOU!" she yelled and I felt someone knocking me on the head. I fell down and saw Helena's face above mine.

"You're done, little werewolf." she smirked and I gasped in pain. Damn that girl can hit!

"Stella, now!" I yelled and FINALLY, she did what I asked her to do. I slowly felt my change. I changed into the husky-thing I was at night and

stood on my four legs.

"W-what?! How?! It's day time!" Helena yelled and I jumped on her, causing her to fall. Then I ran back to Stella's cage, biting into the lock

and breaking it. I turned back into a human, and she got out of the cage.

"Oh my god, thank you!" she yelled and hugged me.

"Yeah yeah. Now let's go! Flora, Musa and Helia are in trouble!"


End file.
